<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tale of two Dempseys by GriffinCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723001">A tale of two Dempseys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle'>GriffinCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since meeting Ultimis Dempsey, Primis Richtofen has been very drawn to him... Primis Dempsey is jealous of the attention</p><p>Takes place on Alpha Omega!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A tale of two Dempseys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Primis Dempsey never assumed he was the jealous type. Both he and Richtofen actually enjoyed swapping stories of former lovers and romantic escapades. Likewise, they were quite open about the type of men— and sometimes women on Tank's behalf— that piqued their interest. Such honesty revealed what they wanted in their ongoing relationship and brought them closer. However, since arriving at Camp Edward, the American noticed Richtofen had been staring at him with some sort of unreadable interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Well, not at</span>
  <em>
    <span> him</span>
  </em>
  <span> necessarily. Richtofen was staring at the other Dempsey— the loud one, the older one— whatever he was supposed to call him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde himself tried settling their identity crisis, "how about I be Dempsey 1 and you be Dempsey 2."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't I be Dempsey 1? I was born first," his younger counterpart frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look gorgeous, this is my universe so I get to be Dempsey 1."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> this universe</span>
  <span>, and I'm not playing second fiddle to myself</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richtofen— the older one, the wild-eyed one— interrupted, "as much as I enjoy hearing you imbeciles in stereo, I'm afraid I agree with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dempsey. We are superior anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if Nikolai </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be number two?" A drunken Nikolai slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sober half nodded, "I am in charge so I accept role as Nikolai 1."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It took a few minutes of arguing until the so-called </span><em><span>nicest</span></em><span> Richtofen snapped, "ENOUGH. My companions and I will be from Universe A. You four</span> <span>will be from Universe 1. Agreed?"</span></p><p>
  <span>Dempsey 1.0 immediately teased his doctor, "looks like the younger kraut got the looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the brains of you two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Ultimis went at each other's throats again, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the younger Richtofen </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dempsey 'A' noticed immediately. His lover was definitely blushing. The German's newfound fixation didn't stop there, either. Edward followed the strange marine like a needy dog, and would often attempt to strike up conversation. He attempted gifting ammo when needed, and went out of his way to impress him with headshots.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dempsey 1.0 wanted nothing to do with the trying doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Richtofen remained persistent, and it drove his partner crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young American decidedly confronted Edward one morning, the pair slipping away to Rushmore's quarters for privacy. With such high security it was the safest and most comforting place they had encountered in years. Not to mention, Rushmore made good company when he wasn't spewing propaganda. The hum of equipment and clicking harddrives became meditative. The idle beeps from the AI's console buzzed a tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's he got that I don't got?" Dempsey 'A' finally mumbled, defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Richtofen chimed in from his place against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dempsey 1.0 What's so great about him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor paused for a long time before confessing, "not a lot if I may be honest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's very. Er. Well, let's just say his lights aren't quite 'on' upstairs. He's rather brutish, as well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tank raised his head from his place across the conference table, "then why can't you take your eyes off him? You've been glued to the guy since we met him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, really?" He became embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey, meanwhile, hesitated to voice his insecurity, "do you like him more than me or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The doctor smirked a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweetly, Edward ambled to his lover and brushed a few stray hairs from the man's brow, "I'm simply curious about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'you-that-could-have-been.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' I may stare, but it's because I feel learning about him will let me understand you better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled before adding, "plus, he looks a lot like you. I admit I'm flustered to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome gentlemen for company."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Frankly, the rationale clicked easily. Dempsey admitted his own interest in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Richtofen-that-could-have-been.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, unlike his lover, Dempsey's observations didn't inspire anything positive. The older Richtofen was completely unhinged and the total opposite of who he fell in love with. Even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Edward wasn't the epitome of stability, the marine never had to worry about being vivisected in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tank wasn't finished with the sensation of jealousy pricking his skin, and so he pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richtofen rested a hand onto Dempsey's cheek, "please know: you're far more intelligent and inspiring. I would never take such a courageous heart for granted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marine attempted to conceal a smile, "you're just sayin that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your eyes are always so excited and inviting, too. I always feel so whole when you look at me. Your sincerity shines through every time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That instancd, Dempsey couldn't resist grinning. Who doesn't like an inflated ego? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor continued while combing long fingers through the caramel locks "gott, and your hair is so soft and thick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dempsey snickered gleefully once Richtofen kneeled to pepper kisses across his nose and cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such bright laughter," he smiled against the flushed features, "such lovely freckles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to coerce Edward's own elation, Tank stood and laid the German against the conference table. Richtofen was confused until his lover began nipping playfully at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop, stop!" He kicked and giggled, "your mustache tickles!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never! Everyone has to know you're mine!" Dempsey pulled the doctor's legs around his waist before moving back to Edward's busy lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between laughter and panting, the German draped his arms around his lover's shoulder and smiled, "gott, I love you. You're so rediculous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, they were interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon guys, really? In front of Rushmore?" Dempsey 1.0 deadpanned from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richtofen propped himself on his elbows while his Dempsey slowly pulled away. The couple simply looked to each other for guidance. Clueless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marine began to choke, "uh. I'm exercising my right to bear Richtofen in my arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushmore sounded happy, "like true patriots!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I'm cheesy but it's a funny joke</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>